Desperation
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Rin only wants to keep living a happy life with her brother, but his disease prevents that. So, in an act of desperation, she fakes her age, gets a job, and starts up a relationship with twenty-year-old CEO Kagamine Len in order to pay the bills...[Possible character death; T for the romance.]
1. Chapter 1

_**So I just kinda randomly thought of this. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

"I'm sorry, Rinny. I'm just a burden to you," a weak voice rasps, followed by a series of coughs.

My head is turned away from him, so luckily I've plenty of time to force a smile onto my face before I look at him. He doesn't need to see me upset, because that will just make him feel worse. This isn't his fault, yet he always feels the need to apologize.

I suppose any brother would feel guilty, though, if he were in Rinto's situation. Our parents were killed in a car accident a few years back, and Rinto - being eighteen at the time - offered to take care of me, because I was twelve and couldn't live on my own. We didn't have any other family around to help, so Rinto forgot all his plans to go to college just so he could work and pay for me.

I'm sixteen now. A few weeks ago, Rinto fell ill. With what, I can honestly say I don't have the slightest idea. He refuses to go to the hospital, though, because he knows that since I'm still so young, they'll put me in foster care. Something I really don't want, and neither does he. So I dropped out of school. We played it off like he would be home-schooling me. And instead, I go to work. I take random jobs like mowing lawns and walking dogs in my free time, and I work part-time at a bakery. Between those two jobs, I barely have time for myself.

That's how the bills get paid, and it's the only reason that Rinto and I even still have this crappy apartment as our shelter. But I have a feeling even that won't last long. Rinto's starting to get dizzy a lot, and he can't even grip a pencil properly without my help. Soon, he won't be able to so much as write the checks that I mail. Which means that we'll lose this place, and I'll be sent to foster care.

Recently, whatever's been affecting Rinto has gotten worse. It started with headaches. But at first, we thought it was just stress at work. Until he started getting too dizzy to stand up straight; that's when I noticed he had fevers over 100. He couldn't keep his food down. It just started progressing.

And then, all at once, the pain stopped. No more throwing up, no more high fevers, and no more stumbling down the stairs...because he couldn't walk. Well, he could, but it was really hard for him.

And that's about where we are now.

"Don't say that. You're not a burden. Besides, this will all be over soon. Things will go back to normal." I hope my voice at least sounds convincing, because honestly, I don't believe a word of it. But I can't let Rinto think that. It'll make him more upset than he already is.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he croaks out again, as I place a cold, damp rag on his forehead.

I swallow past a lump in my throat. It hurts to see him like this. I can barely hold his gaze without crying. "Don't be. I'm glad to take care of you."

"I wish there was something I could do to help," he murmurs. He holds my gaze, his blue eyes dull with exhaustion and lack of hope. For a moment, I expect him to start crying, but then his eyelids fall and he slips into a deep sleep.

He does this quite often. I'm really afraid that one day, he'll never wake up.

Just to be sure, I lower my ear to his chest to listen for his heartbeat.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Thank goodness. God's letting him last a little longer.

I know it's selfish of me to want him to stay here on Earth like this. I know Rinto's in pain. He says he's not, but it shines in his eyes. It's written on his face whenever he tries to move. It's audible when he grunts at every step he takes.

It's just there, and it'll never go away. Whatever it is.

I sigh, and after giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, I make my way toward the door. With one last glance over at my sleeping brother - who's withering away with his illness - I pull the door shut as quietly as I can. That's when I let the dam break, and hot tears pour from my eyes and roll down my cheeks, dripping off my chin to land on the dirty carpet at my feet. Leaning against the wall, I slide down until I'm sitting on the ground and bring my knees up to my chest. I lift one hand up to cover my mouth and try my hardest to suppress the whimpers that are coming from my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and grit my teeth. I don't know how I'll get by if something happens to him.

I wipe my face with the sleeve of my baggy jacket, sniffling once, before rising again. My steps are slow and my feet drag the ground as I head over to the front door. There are two locks that keep us shut in here securely, and after removing the chain and turning the lock on the doorknob, I opened the door. At my feet, on the grimy floor mat, lies today's newspaper. I pick it up, lock myself back in the apartment, and sit down at the table, flipping straight to the Classifieds.

My jobs are decent; I don't mind them. But I really need something that pays more, because no doubt Rinto will soon be dead and I'll have to take care of myself. At first, I browse through the ads to only see people asking for babysitters or some other part-time job. That's when my gaze lands on an eye-catching ad.

It reads, _"Seeking office assistant to work nine to five hours at Kagamine Co. Pays well. Call xxx-xxx-xxxx for more information_."

Okay, so maybe a sixteen-year-old doesn't need to get her hopes up for a job meant for someone eighteen or older, but I can pull it off, right? A little mascara and tissues in my bra, and I can totally pull it off. And that company has been known for its high pay. I'll be able to take care of Rinto and myself if I can get it.

Better start working on a résumé.

**::::::**

"You must be Rin Kagamine?" I'm shocked at the youthful appearance of my interviewer, and even more surprised that he looks almost exactly like me. He's got the same big eyes, the same blonde hair - that I bet, if it weren't in a pony tail - would be the same length as mine, and he's also got the same voice. Weird...

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Len Kagamine. Thank you for coming." He extends his hand, and I'm sure to give him a firm handshake, meeting his gaze confidently. Something flashes in his eyes that startles me, but I ignore it as he beckons me to sit across from his desk in the leather chair.

"Thanks for having me."

Carefully, I walk into his office. The sound of my heels clacking on the floor is actually pretty convincing in helping me pull of the eighteen-years-or-older look. I'm dressed in a tan-brown outfit, with a dress-jacket and tight skirt that reaches my knees and shows off my butt. My eyes are lined with eyeliner and cheeks darkened with blush, along with red lipstick to emphasize my lips. I'm sure that those small details - along with the extra padding I stuffed in my bra to fill out these clothes a little more - would lead to him believing my age was well over sixteen.

I just hope they don't decide to do a background check...

"So...Miss Kagamine?" He's sitting up straight, peering through his glasses at me with interest sparking in his eyes. In his hands, he holds my bull-crap résumé and cover letter. "It says here you're nineteen and searching for a job to help you pay for your little sister's college?"

"Yes, sir." I give a curt nod. My hands are clasped in my lap, and I'm sitting up as straight as I can, hoping, praying he'll think of me as respectful and able.

"Do you mind if I ask you how old she is? Your little sister?" he asks gently.

"Seventeen," I say quickly.

"I see." He leans forward and studies me with his piercing eyes. I can't help but notice how perfectly the suit he's wearing fits his slender body. A blush creeps up my neck at the thought of how handsome he is. "So it wouldn't be a problem if you had to stay longer than the regular nine to five?"

"No, sir, she can handle herself pretty well."

He nods. "What makes you think you deserve this job?" His eyes twinkle, and I think I see a smirk on his lips, but I decide to ignore it. He watches me intently, clearly interested in having me as more than just an assistant.

But I choose to pretend to be oblivious to that.

"I've got the time," I say slowly, choosing my words confidently. "I'm willing to put forth the hard work, um, I consider myself a people person, so I could handle a lot of people that I may come in contact with."

There's a pause as he glances over my résumé, which lists only a bunch of random jobs I've done in the past and that I have experience with computers and answering phones - just about the only job I'd have to do as an assistant. Then he glances at his watch before shifting and standing up.

"I guess I'll give you a call if I think you're okay for the job, Miss Kagamine." He reaches forward to shake my hand.

I have no idea what came over me, but that's where I lose it. My voice is pleading, desperate.

"Please, sir, you have no idea how much I want this job." My words come out quickly and in a blur. "No, I _need_ this job. You don't understand; I will do _anything_!"

Power glistens in his eyes, and he smirks. "i thought you'd never ask. Well, there might be one thing you can do for me..."

_**What's he gonna ask for? I'll only continue this if I get at least one review, so please, tell me what you think!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews to this story! I apologize that it took so long to update! I've had other stories to work on, and there's just been a lot going on. Plus, I had to think on this a little bit. I hate going right into the 'hot stuff' so soon into a story. Buuuut, I guess here, I might...**_

_**I wish Vocaloid were mine. ):**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I guess I'll give you a call if I think you're okay for the job, Miss Kagamine." He reaches forward to shake my hand._

_I have no idea what came over me, but that's where I lose it. My voice is pleading, desperate._

_"Please, sir, you have no idea how much I want this job." My words come out quickly and in a blur. "No, I need this job. You don't understand; I will do anything!"_

_Power glistens in his eyes, and he smirks. "I thought you'd never ask. Well, there might be one thing you can do for me..."_

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

I rest my arms on the back of the luxury couch, crossing one of my legs over the other. It feels pretty weird to be sitting here in Mr. Kagamine's house, not to mention the fact that Rinto was all alone. I really hope he is doing well. He was feeling pretty bad when I left him earlier this afternoon, shaking and having cold sweats. I gave him a wet rag to place on his forehead and some tea and told him to stay there in bed and rest.

It's not like he could do much more than that without my help. I just hope that stubborn idiot wouldn't try to be independent when he could easily get hurt trying to walk on his own.

My gaze travels to the flat screen resting on the pale yellow wall in front of me. This place is like a palace compared to where I lived. It has two floors, and the living room space alone is probably as large as my entire apartment. The paint on the walls seems to make the room brighter, too, when the orange sun shone through the huge windows. The place smells really nice, fruity. To my left, there is a side table with a lamp and a book with a navy blue cover resting on it. Even farther to my left, a counter juts out to mark the separation of the living room and the kitchen. All the appliances are so futuristic. I wonder how much money this place must've cost.

I tug on the hem of my white button-up shirt, pulling it down lower so that it may expose some of the cleavage I wish I had. Biting on my lip, I turn to look out the window, wondering how long it would be. I really need to get back to Rinto. Already, it's a little past seven o'clock. He shouldn't be without assistance that long...

To be quite honest, I thought Mr. Kagamine was going to ask something dirty of me. I mean, you know all of those stories of women sleeping with their bosses to get a higher pay. I figured I might be one of those girls this time.

But nope. He just wants me to watch his dog because he couldn't find anyone to watch the cute puppy, and she's too young to be left alone. And at the moment, the little black Pomeranian is asleep in her cute little bed by the window. I'm not entirely sure where Mr. Kagamine went, but he said he would be back before nightfall.

Something business related, I'm sure. He left in a suit. And boy, did he look sexy. A lot of girls my age look for a guy with swag, but let me tell you: you have not seen handsome until you've seen Len Kagamine in a suit and tie, with his hair pulled back in an attempt to make it neat and his deep eyes peering through glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

My face is heating up just thinking about him. Geez, what's wrong with me?

The sound of a turning lock startles me, and I snap my head in the direction of the front door as it squeaks open to reveal Mr. Kagamine. He glances around the room to rest his gaze on me, and I stand up quickly, clasping my hands together behind my back and dipping my head in a greeting.

A smile graces his features. He shuts the door behind him and tosses his keys down on a small table at his side. "How did things go?"

I grin. "Very well. She wouldn't let me do anything but play with her for the first couple of hours, so it was pretty relieving when she fell asleep."

Mr. Kagamine laughs, slipping the black dress coat off his shoulders and hanging it on a hook on the side of the wall. "She's very energetic. And I can't thank you enough for watching her." He pulls out his wallet and starts fishing for something.

I immediately lift my hands. "Oh! No, no, no! I-I can't take your money."

He folds up a couple of the bills up and clasps them in his fist. A smile forms on his lips, and my heart feels like it's melting. "I have to pay you for your time." Mr. Kagamine takes slow steps in my direction. He reaches for one of my hands that hangs limply at my side, and places the cash in my palm, carefully folding my fingers over it. Then, he looks to meet my gaze.

I really hope that he's ignoring my red face right now.

"T-thank you...so much..." I stammer. I thought I'd only be coming here to help him out and make him favor me over the other applicants. I didn't expect money. And while I'm not entirely sure how much he gave me, I know that every little bit is a great help. He really has no idea...

"It's no trouble. I owe you." Another smile. He spins around and starts to head over to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "It's pretty late. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

My hesitation makes him turn around after inspecting the food in the refrigerator.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he offers with a smile.

"I-I can, I mean...I don't want to be a burden or anything..." I mumble awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs and avoiding his gaze. Would this be like...a date?

"Oh." Mr. Kagamine waves his hand at me dismissively, walking back towards me. "Don't worry about that. I'm awful at cooking, so I'll just be ordering out."

Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything...

"Well, I can cook..." I tell him quickly.

The older blond's face brightens. "You can? Heh..." He lifts his hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Last time I tried, I caught the kitchen towel on fire. Kinda dropped it in the oven."

I giggle. "How do you manage to do that?"

"Ugh, don't even ask." Mr. Kagamine chuckles. "I'm so clumsy. I'll find a way." He sticks his tongue out at me.

Hard to believe this guy is in his twenties.

"So...do you want to cook?" he asks slowly, as though trying to avoid an awkward silence. I think I can hear his stomach growling...

"I can...I mean, I really don't know what you've got here..."

"Wait." A mischievous grin forms on Mr. Kagamine's lips. "You don't want to because this is a strange place, am I right?"

Gratefully, I nod several times.

"Well, my house is your house." He winks and digs deep into the pocket of his pants to pull out a cellphone. "I'll just order out. What would you like?"

"Uh...a-anything is fine."

He nods and starts dialing a number on his phone. Slowly, I lower myself to be sitting on the couch once more.

How awkward is this?

::::::

"Thanks for dinner." I brush the hair from my eyes and try to hook it behind my ear. It was going to take some getting used to, wearing my hair without those pins. I find that they make me look younger, as does that giant bow. So I ditched them. I feel so exposed without my signature accessories!

Mr. Kagamine lifts his hand. "Mm. Don't thank me. It was great to get to you, Rin. I think you're a very responsible young lady, and you're also kind and honest."

I wince at his words. Honest? Here I am, in a sexy twenty-something year-old man's house, pretending to be three years older than I really am. And he calls me honest. That's painful.

"Those are three very important qualities that I look for in employees, and they're very rare. You can pretty much consider the job yours."

A smile spreads on my face from ear to ear.

"There are a few other things, though, that I do have to consider," Mr. Kagamine says, tapping his chin with his index finger and pushing his lip out to feign his thought.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Kagamine!" I exclaim excitedly. This is great! This means I could afford the apartment Rinto and I live in! It means we won't be in debt anymore! It means that my life has just taken a turn for the best!

"You can just call me Len, if you want." The blond boy winks at me. He must have caught on to my blushing and lack of words, so he approaches me and snakes his fingers around my wrist. Before I even know what's going on, he has me pinned to the wall, wrists above my head, while his face hovers dangerously close to mine.

"Don't think I can't see your little crush," he whispers. Len chuckles. "Why don't you show me how much you really want this job?"

* * *

_**El complete.**_

_**Question 1: Should I write some of the lemon-fluff for this scene next chapter, or wait for more romance later on?**_

_**Question 2 (Not really a question, but whatever): If you're on Pinterest, you should totally follow me! Same name. Mizune Minamiki. ;)**_

_**Also, soon I'll have the first chapter up for a Luka x Gakupo fic, but I have to think of a name first. Along with more ways to make fun of Piko and Len. ;P**_

_**More reviews mean quicker updates.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow. Umm... Got a lot more reviews than I was expecting;) Thanks for that!**_

_**So I had planned to not write a lemon, but make it to where 'things' did happen. But after reading these reviews, I did my best to write Rin's escape from the whole situation. And it sucked. So...I went back to my original plan...and...yea. Just give me a chance! Just because the romance starts quickly does not mean this will suck. Jussayin.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter (Lemon-Fluff Edition.)**

_"Thanks so much, Mr. Kagamine!" I exclaim excitedly. This is great! This means I could afford the apartment Rinto and I live in! It means we won't be in debt anymore! It means that my life has just taken a turn for the best!_

_"You can just call me Len, if you want." The blond boy winks at me. He must have caught on to my blushing and lack of words, so he approaches me and snakes his fingers around my wrist. Before I even know what's going on, he has me pinned to the wall, wrists above my head, while his face hovers dangerously close to mine._

_"Don't think I can't see your little crush," he whispers. Len chuckles. "Why don't you show me how much you really want this job?"_

_I stare into his eyes in shock, wonder. He wants me to...But I can't! I'm a teenager, and he's in his twenties! It's just wrong! _

_On the other hand, he certainly doesn't look his age. And...I really need this job. For Rinto._

_For Rinto... I tell myself as I lean forward so that my lips are against his. _

_Len smiles at the touch, and his eyes flash with hunger. "Good girl," he praises, tightening his hold on my wrists so much that I let out a weak cry of pain. In that brief moment, he takes control, shoving his tongue into and out of my mouth to get himself a taste. His lips are moving against mine with desire, and he crushes his body as close to me as he can. _

_After a few seconds of that fierce and feigned passion, he lowers his head and starts leaving a trail of fire with his lips, beginning with the corner of my mouth and moving on to my neck. I close my eyes and sigh, tilting my head back so he has better access to my creamy white skin._

_For Rinto..._

_The blond boy finds a spot and starts to bite at it, moving his lips in a gentle kiss to cancel out the slight pain I can feel from the action. My whimper must have meant nothing, for he continues to move down as low as my collarbone, only stopping because my shirt is in the way. He pulls away from me, his breath no longer tickling my skin, and I open my eyes to look at him. His face is red, and he's already slightly panting. He smirks and releases my wrists._

_I don't exactly know what to do, but by now I'm acting on pure instinct. He wraps his arms around my back, one hand holding my hip and the other squeezing my butt enough to send a jolt of electricity through my body, and he lifts me up. I wonder...does this electric feeling only occur because I have a crush on him, or is it because of what I'm about to do?_

_As Len starts to walk toward the stairs, I swing my legs around his torso, hooking them behind his back so that I can't fall. My face ends up buried in his neck, and I find myself playing along...by planting gentle kisses on his skin as he takes me up the stairs. _

_For Rinto..._

_Before I know it, air is swishing around me and I'm lying on my back on the most comfortable bed I've ever come in contact with. He pulls off his shirt easily, showing off a slender belly before climbing on top of me, pushing my shoulders into the bed. He dips his head to kiss me again, long and gentle this time, before starting at the top button of my shirt._

_I reach up to place a hand on his head, ripping out the band that holds his hair in a ponytail and letting my fingers tangle in his golden locks. My touch is like an 'okay' for him to kiss my newly exposed skin as he starts revealing more and more of my body from undoing the buttons on my shirt. I let out a heavy sigh, my back arching up so that my chest meets his. His touch is so...captivating. And it feels so good, even though it's so wrong._

_Len sits back and reaches down to begin taking off his pants. I can't bear to look at him, so I stare up at the ceiling as he removes the last of clothing and positions himself on top of me. Then, his soft hands travel down my side to my hips, and he starts tugging at my shorts until they're down at my ankles. He lowers himself down for another kiss, his tongue mingling with mine for the longest time, before he trails his hands down to find mine. Our fingers lace together, and he pins my hands down just above my head. My nails dig into his skin and I cry out as he unites our bodies as one._

_For Rinto..._

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

I pause outside the door to my apartment, blowing the bangs from my face with a sigh of regret. My cheeks are still as flushed as they could ever get. Sweat plasters my clothes and hair to my skin. I can barely keep myself standing up, because my legs are shaking and feel like jelly. Slowly, I reach for the house key in my pocket and unlock the door, shutting it and securing it with the locks behind me.

"Rinto, I'm home~!" I call out, carelessly tossing the little silver object to the dining room table before bounding in the direction of the master bedroom where Rinto lays - all day, all night.

My older brother turns his head and looks up at me with drowsy eyes. "I'm so glad. I was worried that something may have happened-" He's interrupted by a series of vicious coughs, shoulders shaking violently at his vile hacking. Startled, I reach forward and help him sit up, patting and rubbing his back in support. He finally stops, and his voice is one of pain and weakness. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't ever say that, Rinto..." I whisper, wrapping my arms around him. My hands tangle in his hair and I pull his head into my chest. "Never be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"I can't help but find myself responsible for ruining your high school years, the most important years of your life." He breaks off occasionally in his sentence to cough a little, but not as bad as he did the first time. He lifts a shaky hand to touch my arm; his fingers are like ice, as though no blood is moving to them.

I wonder...will he soon lose control of his hands?

"You're not ruining any of it. If anything, it's making me stronger," I say, blinking quickly as I try to fight back my tears.

As I release him from my grip and help him settle back against the soft white pillows, he places both hands on his stomach and clasps them together. "Rin, I fear I may not be here much longer."

My voice is hoarse. "Don't...don't say that..." I caress his cheek tenderly, a single crystal tear falling from my eye to the bed sheets.

"I can feel...something's wrong," he murmurs.

"Nothing is wrong with you; you're just having trouble walking," I insist fiercely. Not only am I trying to convince him, but I'm also trying to make myself believe the same thing. "It's just like when you had walking pneumonia a few years ago. You're just gonna be bed-ridden for a little while, and you'll get up again, good as new!" My voice cracks, and hot tears start pouring from my eyes.

"I hope you're right, Rinny," he says quietly. His gaze drifts somewhere below my eyes and a weak smile forms on his lips. "What's that on your neck?"

Immediately, my face starts to redden, and I cover the bite mark with a hand.

"Have you been out with a boyfriend? Rinny's finally found herself a guy, huh?" He chuckles quietly. "I want to meet him sometime. I always wanted to be the one to scare away the guys before they could take advantage of you." Rinto's eyes are full of amusement.

But I can't bring myself to return that feeling. I force a smile. "You're the only boy in my life, brother," I whisper, bending over him to place a tender kiss on his fire-hot forehead. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

::::::

-one week later-

_Fact: Sex with a guy will land you a job._

I got a call from Len a few days ago telling me I was the best person for the position, and that I needed to come into work the next day. I could hear the hidden thoughts in his voice, though; he knew exactly what I'd done, and that night with him is the only thing that persuaded him to let me become his assistant. But, of course, no matter the risk, I had to go in and start spending eight hours a day in that place, sitting at a desk and answering the phone.

My first day there, he actually made me stay by another assistant, Miki, so she could teach me all I needed to know. That red-head is one lively son-of-an-orange, too, because she prances around like she freaking owns the place. Not to mention, she was all up in Mr. Utatane's business. But she really is a nice person, and I enjoy working with her.

In fact, all of the people at the office are kind. So far. There are still a lot of people I haven't met, but the ones I have, they left really good impressions. Right away, I had a feeling I would love the job.

There are some downsides, though. Most of the people I deal with over the phone are pretty respectful, but sometimes there's someone who's just plain rude.

Or retarded.

Yea, I think retarded is a better word for this one guy I dealt with on my second day. I think he said his name was Shion. And, well...he didn't call for Len like most people did. He called because he thought this was a pet hospital and his cat had been hit by a car. Don't get me wrong, I love animals, but when the drunk moron starts yelling at me for not offering him help, I don't know what else to do but slam the phone down and pretend he never called.

So anyway. This is my fourth day working here, and while it's fairly enjoyable since there's always something interesting going on, I can't help but feel anxious that it's almost five o'clock. Almost time for me to leave.

And the only reason why I'm so ecstatic about being free for the day is because Rinto has been alone for eight hours. Eight. Whole. Hours. That's just not safe.

I close my notebook and place my pencil back in the orange-and-white cup sitting on my desk. Just as I start to shut down the computer, I hear the turning of a doorknob from behind me. I turn around as Len steps out of his office, twirling his keys around his finger.

"Rin?"

My gaze follows him as he moves around to stand in front of my desk. He rests his hands on it and looks down at me, while I tilt my head back to look up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Kagamine?"

"What did I say about calling me that?" he teases, eyes glittering with laughter.

"Sorry, er, Len..." I mumble.

Len chuckles. But then his expression hardens to a more serious one. "Anyways, Rin...I feel really bad for taking advantage of you like I did the other day."

I blink in surprise. "Come again?"

"I shouldn't have made you do something like that. It was stupid and inappropriate, and I should be ashamed." Pink rises to his cheeks as he speaks, but his eyes are filled with a sadness that tells me he really does feel guilty. "You're an amazing woman, Rin, and I would really like to get to know you. For real, this time."

He just called me...a woman. I'm a teenager! I shake me head. "N-no, you don't have to apologize for what happened..."

"Rin, how would you feel about going on a date?"

* * *

_**Okay. So now things start to slow down for the two unrelated Kagamines. ;)**_

_**I'll try to update [Juvenile] tomorrow. But remember, more reviews mean quicker updates! I was actually gonna do review replies, but I was pressed for time. So I'm terribly sorry!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews! I understand that this story is moving quickly; honestly, when I uploaded the first chapter, I had no idea how I was going to go about completing it. As of now, I've got several big events that I want to happen, but since I'm unfamiliar with working in an office, I can't really write Rin's day-to-day routine accurately. So I choose to attempt to avoid it. :P_**

**_I apologize if that's troubling anyone; I'm trying to slow it down._**

**_And as for the lemon-fluff, go to the last chapter at the beginning and read my lemon-fluff edition. Or lime. Whatever it's called. It's just all the foreplay. I don't have the firsthand experience to effectively write a lemon, I don't think; plus, my parents would kill me if they saw that XD So go back to the beginning of the last chapter where it says "Lemon-Fluff Edition" in bold letters and tell me what you think._**

**_Also, I apologize it took so long! Aaand as a treat, this chapter is extra long! So enjoy!_**

**_EDIT (APRIL 3, 2013) Rewrote last half of chapter with more description, thanks to suggestions by carderon._**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_Len chuckles. But then his expression hardens to a more serious one. "Anyways, Rin...I feel really bad for taking advantage of you like I did the other day."_

_I blink in surprise. "Come again?"_

_"I shouldn't have made you do something like that. It was stupid and inappropriate, and I should be ashamed." Pink rises to his cheeks as he speaks, but his eyes are filled with a sadness that tells me he really does feel guilty. "You're an amazing woman, Rin, and I would really like to get to know you. For real, this time."_

_He just called me...a woman. I'm a teenager! I shake my head. "N-no, you don't have to apologize for what happened..."_

_"Rin, how would you feel about going on a date?"_

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me here?" I ask softly, fixing Rinto with a motherly gaze as a smile slowly makes its way to his trembling lips. I guess I'm just trying to find a reason to cancel my date with Mr. Kag- I mean, _Len_.

"I sure will, Rinny," he rasps softly. Rinto blinks, his eyelids drooping over bloodshot eyes. "You..." He pauses to cough. "You need to go and have your fun."

"Rinto, I can't just leave you if you feel even worse than usual! I..." I grit my teeth and try to fight the tears so I won't ruin my makeup. "I just can't even begin to imagine what I'd do if I came back and you were..."

"Don't talk like that, Rin," he says sternly, trying his best to keep a strong voice.

I clench my hand into a fist and shout, "But just the other day, you were-"

The unmistakable sound of rapping on wood sent a chill down my spine. That would be Len. But I wonder...was it smart to tell him where I live so he could pick me up?

"Is that your boyfriend, Rinny?"

I heave a heavy sigh and shove my hand down into my dress to situate the tissues stuffing my bra. "You could call him that," I mutter, tugging at my hair to make it stay flat (I'll tell you, I had the hardest time with my stupid hair today. It wouldn't stay tame for anything!) I turn and start heading for the door, but Rinto's weak plea makes me freeze in my tracks.

"Can I meet him?"

My heart feels as though it's going to break into a thousand pieces. He sounds so pitiful, and he's practically begging me...I put a hand on the door frame to prop myself up as I turn around. "Maybe some other time, okay?" I suggest as softly as I can.

"Rin, before you go...can you help me to the bathroom?"

My shoulders drop. "Wait just a sec." I bound to the front door as Len knocks again, just as patient as the first time. Rinto...can't do anything without my help. I should've taken him to the hospital when I had the chance. Things might not be this way...He might have actually been treated.

I unlock the door and open it, revealing a rather handsome Len Kagamine standing there in the doorway. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a bright yellow tie, accompanied by two black tie clips. The rest of his outfit is pretty much self-explanatory: black pants, shiny shoes, silver watch around his left wrist, and hair back in a tight ponytail.

We actually dressed in sync by accident, I realize, noting that I'm wearing a strapless white dress to my knees with a lacy yellow shawl draped over my shoulders. My yellow high heels are three inches tall (I've learned to not leave in anything less than that, because I'm way too short to successfully pretend to be nineteen.)

"Rin! You look-"

I hold my hand up, my voice apologetic. "I really hate to interrupt, but would you be okay with waiting here for a minute?"

Len's eyes immediately show his concern, and his brows furrow. "Is everything all right?"

I nod quickly. "Oh! Oh, yea. Everything's..." I break off as yet another lie starts to blossom in my head. It takes a moment for me to remember the other stories I told my boss...I did tell him I had a sister, right? Younger sister? "You know what, everything's not...to...good...My sister's down with a pretty bad fever."

"Well, if you need to stay home tonight, then I completely understand," he offers calmly.

I shake my head. "No, no...I just need to give her some more medicine and make sure she's comfortable. She might be contagious; I don't want you to come in and get er...contaminated."

I can tell Len's trying not to laugh at my awkward explanation, but he just nods and says, "I'll wait here, then."

"Thanks." I shut the door and head back into Rinto's room. "Okay, here, let me help you up." I shove an arm up under his shoulders and lift him so that he's sitting up. With breathless gasps, he struggles to throw his withering legs over the edge of the bed. They're starting to get so skinny now that it looks like they could break if he put any weight on them. He wraps an arm around my shoulders as I force him to lean all his weight on me.

It takes several long moments for me to practically carry Rinto to the bathroom. I actually have to stand there and hold him up while he does his thing. And when he's finished, I struggle to get him back over to his bed and help him lay down. I pull the sheets up to his chin and kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Rinto. I'll be back later, okay?" I whisper.

"Have a good night with your boyfriend, Rinny. I love you."

"I love you, too." Tears prick at my eyes but I hold them back as I dash back to the front door. I open it to see Len leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. "I'm ready."

Len flashes me the warmest smile. "Good. Let's go." He beckons for me to follow him, and leads me towards a black Cadillac with a glossy sheen. He glances over his shoulder as he pulls the passenger side door open for me. "Is your sister okay?"

I nod, my face turning pink. What a gentleman. "She's doing just fine," I tell him as I slip into the car. When he slams the door, I can't help but glance around. There's leather seats, and every inch of this car is dust-free. I pull the seatbelt over my chest and click it just as Len opens his own door. As he settles himself in the driver's seat, I notice that this place smells very strongly of him.

And that's not a bad thing...

As he revs the engine, he glances over to me. "What's her name?"

"Neru," I blurt suddenly, thinking of the girl who was my best friend back when I went to school.

As he backs up out of the parking lot, he asks, "Think I could meet her sometime?"

"Er...yea. Yea, I guess you could...one day," I murmur hesitantly. _Dear God, Rin, what have you gotten yourself into!? How am I gonna get myself out of this one?_

We fell quiet, with nothing but the sound of the engine and the soft hum of the radio. I stare out the window, searching my mind frantically for something to talk about.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask, turning to look at Len.

He keeps his eyes on the road, both hands on the steering wheel. The corner of his mouth twitches in a half-smile. "I told you. It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a hint?" I press.

Len muffles a chuckle. "No, I can't, Rin. I told you that it's a surprise. Don't you like surprises?"

I cross my arms and puff out my cheeks. "Fine."

"Don't whine." Len turns to me for a brief instant, muffling laughter. "It'll be worth the wait."

He pulls the car into a parking space just outside a half-empty restaurant. Len removes his keys and shoves them in his pocket. "I think you'll like this place," he tells me.

I can't help but return his smile.

Once we're both out of the car, he takes my hand and leads me to the door, holding it open for me. He leads me to the podium, where he gives his name, and the kind red-haired waitress leads us to a table for two by a huge window where we can see the red-orange hues of the sunset painting the sky.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Uh, can I have a martini? Easy on the vermouth. And, Rin? Just a soda or something?"

"Water's fine," I squeak out.

The waitress nods and spins around to leave us alone.

Len turns to me, a smile gracing his features. "What do you think of this place?"

"It...uh..." I look around me, admiring the sparkling chandeliers, the dark walls, and even the pianist playing a beautiful tune that left me in awe. "It looks expensive."

"I'm paying, so don't worry about the price," Len tells me. He gestures to the menu. "Anything there interest you?"

"Um...this steak looks pretty nice. With the orange mango salsa?" I press my finger to the way-too-perfect-looking image of the dish that made my mouth water. The price is...erk...really high. I feel kinda bad, but looks like forty-five dollars is the cheapest thing they've got here.

"That's good. I'll get that for you, then." Len grins at me. "So, Rin. Is Neru your only sibling?"

I give a curt nod. "Mmhm. We, uh, starting living together after our parents died."

"Oh." The golden-haired boy in front of me blinking a couple of times in surprise. "I-I'm so sorry; I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I interrupt, reaching across the table to touch his hand in reassurance. "It was a few years ago...I've learned to move on." He still doesn't look all too convinced, so I change the subject. "What about you? Do you have any sisters? Or brothers?"

"I have two sisters, Lily and Lenka. Both younger. Actually, Lenka's twin, but she's two minutes younger." He winks at me.

I chuckle and open my mouth to say something else, but our waitress returns with our drinks. Len gives her our order (He decides to get some sirloin steak that's double the price of what I picked! He spends money like it grows on trees!) and we're left alone again.

"Rin, again, I'm really sorry for what I did..." he suddenly begins, trailing off awkwardly.

I shake my head and whisper, "D-don't worry about it, Len."

"No. I can't help it." He clenches one hand into a fist. "It was so...wrong of me to use you like that. I guess...I just thought you were too beautiful..."

I can feel a blush creeping up my neck, and I'm pretty sure my face is unbelievably red. "Uh...thanks?"

"That still came out wrong." Len presses his palm to his face and groans. "Listen. I've never met a person who's radiant both in personality and beauty, and I...I don't even know how to try to explain my actions."

That's so sweet! He thinks I'm pretty, and that I have a good personality! My expression softens, and it feels as though my warm cheeks are starting to cool down. "I forgive you. I forgave you right after it happened."

Len raises an eyebrow and gazes at me with bewildered cerulean eyes that made my heartbeat speed up."How can you be so cool about something like that?" he asks, his voice full of disbelief.

I blink and lean back in my chair, dropping my gaze to the white tablecloth on the table. I think of something I once heard, a bit of advice I desperately need to pay attention to."One thing I've learned in my life...is that something in the past cannot be changed. No matter how much you want it to. It's best to accept it and move on. Forgive and forget." I've always wanted to change how I went about the situation with Rinto, but...that's the one thing I can never forgive myself for. I forgave myself after my parents died. But when Rinto got sick, I didn't do anything for him. I'm responsible...

Len takes a sip from his alcoholic beverage. "That's a pretty important thing to have learned by age nineteen," he remarks admirably.

I shrug, meeting his gaze. For a moment, I debate whether or not to tell him my story. I guess it couldn't hurt...he's really a nice guy. "My parents' death was my fault. Had I told them where I went, they wouldn't have been out looking for me. And had they not been out looking for me, they wouldn't have collided with that drunk driver." I stare down at my hands on the table, fighting back the tears. Len tries to give hem his napkin, but I wave it off. "I knew that they'd tell me it wasn't my fault, and that I should forgive myself. So I did that. And even though it still hurts, it's made my life a lot more bearable."

Len pushes his martini away. "You don't mind if I share that water, do you?" I shake my head, and he takes the glass and puts it to his lips. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I know that's not the best thing to deal with as a kid. When I was nine...someone broke into my house in the middle of the night. My mom was killed by the man. And dad, well...he was never really a parental figure to me. He only thought of me as a disgrace. He treated Lily and Lenka like they were princesses, and me? I'd get beaten for something as simple as forgetting to do chores."

I furrow my brow, pity shining in my eyes. He's way too nice to have gone through something that bad. "I...never would've thought. I've heard that most people raised in a situation like that would grow up to be violent."

"Not all of them." He sips from my water again before setting it down on the table as the waitress comes back with our food. "You know," he says after she leaves, "I'm really glad I get the chance to hang out with you. It's nice to talk about these things."

I nod as I place a bite of steak in my mouth. And boy, was that stuff delicious. Cooked to perfection.* "I agree."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" he prompts after swallowing some of his food.

"Uh...I dunno. I'm not to good with things...like this..."

"Why not? We're just talking."

"There's the...pressure."

"What's there to feel pressured about?" Len laughs.

I try to keep avoiding his gaze, but I find it hard to not look into those captivating eyes. "I...I'm afraid I'll look stupid."

"Rin." He leans forward over the table and whispers huskily to me. His eyes shine with legitimate kindness, and his mouth is set in a sexy half-smile. "Don't worry about looking stupid in front of me."

He's so close to me that I can feel his breath hitting my lips. I find myself unable to speak. Len...may be too much older than I am, but...I think I'm starting to fall for him.

He starts to smirk, and his whole face is bright with amusement. "Besides, if there's anything you should feel embarrassed about, it's the noises you made when we-"

"That's enough!" I say suddenly, not very loudly, but enough to make him back off from the subject. He only chuckles.

"How's the food?" he asks, indicating my steak by pointing with his fork.

"It's..really good," I mumble around a bite. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

"Anything for someone who's special to me." He shrugs carelessly, but I can see him blushing fiercely and trying to avoid looking at me by pushing his food around his plate.

The silence is killing me. I'm honestly not quite sure how to respond to what he just said. Am I really that special to him? One thing I do know...he's starting to become pretty special to me. I sigh and whisper, "Len?"

He looks back at me anxiously. "Hmm?"

"I've been taught to trust no one...because the world is such a cruel place. But...I think you've finally changed that about me. I've...never met someone who cares like you do." I know. Weird thing to say, but it's the truth. I mean, obviously I can't tell him about Rinto - at least, not yet - but I know who to go to when I need help.

"I'm glad I made such a difference." He smiles.

The rest of our dinner was spent talking about our families, mostly his cruel father and my make-believe sister. I learned a lot about him in that time, too. We talked about all sorts of other random topics. We actually learned that we have a lot more in common than we thought; for instance, we both loved to write poetry. Cheesy, I know. But it's a pretty fun passtime.

After we eat, Len takes me back home. The car ride is spent in complete silence, and when we get back to my apartment, he opens the car door for me and walks me to the door. We end up standing there, my back against the door while he stares down at me.

"Rin?"

"Yea?"

"You don't mind if I...kiss you goodnight?"

I raise a brow and my face starts to burn. "Why would I?"

He hesitates before finally talking, his words coming out in a nervous flurry. "Well, after I did _that_ to you, I wasn't sure if you'd want-"

I interrupt him by placing a hand on his shoulder and reaching up to touch my lips to his. I only stay there for a moment - an electric current pulsing through my body at the feeling - before pulling away to see him gazing at me with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks again for tonight." And I unlock my door and retreat inside, leaving a lovestruck Len standing there.

* * *

**_*I can't explain the flavor of steak cuz I'm a vegetarian, so sorry for the suckish description there._**

**_Sorry for not updating [Juvenile]. I'm finding myself at a bit of writers block for that. D:_**

**_Go to my profile and vote on my poll! Tell me your favorite of my Vocaloid stories, so I know which ones to update more! It's kinda getting hard to keep up with so many just by review numbers._**

**_And, as always, thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's about time I said this: I honestly have no clue what I intend Len's job to be. He's just...some really important guy who has to go to meetings and...yea, I'm just a teenager, so I don't have any clue about office life. XD I apologize for that. Any suggestions as to what his job should be?_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Rin?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"You don't mind if I...kiss you goodnight?"_

_I raise a brow and my face starts to burn. "Why would I?"_

_He hesitates before finally talking, his words coming out in a nervous flurry. "Well, after I did that to you, I wasn't sure if you'd want-"_

_I interrupt him by placing a hand on his shoulder and reaching up to touch my lips to his. I only stay there for a moment - an electric current pulsing through my body at the feeling - before pulling away to see him gazing at me with stars in his eyes._

_"Thanks again for tonight." And I unlock my door and retreat inside, leaving a lovestruck Len standing there._

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" I call out, more than loud enough to piss off the neighbors. And disturb Rinto's nap. Smooth, Rin.

I throw on my fluffy orange robe, pulling it over my naked body and tying it at the waist as I leave the bathroom to head for the front door. My hair is still a tangled mess from my shower, clumped together and dripping wet, and my face has a pink tint from the hot, steamy water I used. I pad toward the door, leaving a small wet trail in my wake. As I open it, my face flushes an even darker shade of red when I see my boss standing there, looking all...well...casual.

Len blushes when he realizes that I'm completely nude, except for this robe that hangs off one of my shoulders and exposes a lot of my creamy, smooth skin. He lifts his hand to scratch the back of his head, forcing his gaze to rest anywhere else but on me. "Uh...hey...Rin."

I rest my head on the door frame, crossing one leg over the other. "Len! What are you, uh, what are you doing here? It's Saturday, and...we didn't have any plans, did we?"

He hesitates for a moment before speaking up, pausing a lot in between his words. "Well, I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to the park. There's a trail around there...you know, if you wanted to hike or something." Len looks at me with these really cute puppy dog eyes, pretty convincing for someone his age.

A smile spread across my face as he launched into his awkward proposal for a date. I nod once, meeting his gaze happily. "Of course I'll go."

Len's expression brightens as he bounces a little with excitement. "Really!? You...uh...might want to get dressed first."

I glance down at myself, noticing for the first time that my robe is falling to reveal more of my chest. I snatch it and pull it up to cover myself, face turning even redder. "Eh...you don't mind waiting outside, do you?"

He shakes his head and shoves his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Nah, I'll be here."

I dip my head and slowly shut the door, and the moment I'm out of his sight, I dash over to the bathroom to hurry up and get ready. Every second seems to be like hours, passing agonizingly slow even though I'm scrambling to make myself presentable. I drop my robe and slip on my panties and bra - careful to stuff it with some toilet paper so I actually look like I have some boobs. I drag a hairbrush through my golden locks a few times to get the tangles out, and I run to my room to find some good clothes to wear.

Let's see...Len said something about hiking, so I should wear something that's flexible. Something casual. Like a tee-shirt and pants that he's wearing.

After frantically throwing clothes around my room for a few minutes, I finally settle on a pair of colored skinny jeans (yellow!) and a baggy white shirt that falls off my right shoulder. I finish off the look with some tennis shoes (which sucks, because now I don't look the height that I try to pull off in the office.)

"Rinto? Rinto..." I pause at my brother's bedside, gently shaking him. His eyes flutter open. "Will you be okay if I go out for a little bit?"

Rinto only nods.

I force a smile. "Thank you." I give him a kiss on the forehead and caress his sunken cheek for a moment before turning to leave. As I reach the door, I take in a deep breath and let it out. Be cool, Rin. Be cool.

"Hey." Len smiles the moment he sees me and extends an arm to escort me. "Ready?"

My gaze rests on his slender arm, and I hesitate. Is it wise to go out with him again? Nope. But if I stay strong with the lies I've got, then my identity will be safe. And maybe sometime soon I'll be able to confide in him.

My hand reaches forward with jerking movements, contemplating my actions. My fingers settle on the crook of his elbow, and I tighten my grip and bring myself closer to his side. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Len leads me out of the small apartment complex, to the parking lot where his fancy black Cadillac awaits. He opens the passenger door for me, waiting for me to get situated before he shut it and made his way over to his side.

"What made you invite me on a second date?" I ask as Len turns out of the parking lot.

"Eh, just felt like maybe we could have some more fun today." He shrugs carelessly, as though he were trying to pretend it didn't matter.

I clasp my hands together in my lap. "T-thank you."

"There you go with thanking me again," Len laughs, glancing over at me for a few brief moments before turning back to the road. "You don't have to, you know. I'm doing this because I like you."

"You're doing it because you feel guilty," I whisper hoarsely, staring down at my lap.

"What was that?"

"Eh...nothing." I turn to look out the window, watching the trees pass by in a blur.

Len doesn't speak for a while, not until he's pulling into the parking lot near the park. He sighs. "You're right, Rin."

I snap my head in his direction, my eyes wide as I brush a lock of hair from my face and hook it behind my ear. He parks the car, pulls out his keys, and turns to face me.

"I do feel guilty. And I know I sound like a broken record, but it's true." He leans forward and takes my hand from my lap, pulling it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "I should've shown you this kindness in the beginning, but I didn't, and I can't erase that. I want the two of us to have a new start."

I narrow my eyes. "Is that your way of asking for us to be officially dating?"

"Depends. Would you say yes?" He releases my hand, and I pull it back to my chest, resting it over my heart.

The longer the silence drags on, the more on edge Len seems to be getting. I'm here trying to weigh the pros and cons of becoming his girlfriend for real. But then...the worst thing that could possibly happen has already occurred. We had sex. A twenty-year-old man with a sixteen-year-old girl. That's the only thing that's truly inappropriate. But it already happened. So...it's not like things can get worse?

"Yes," I murmur, glancing up through my thick eyelashes to meet his gaze.

Len looks absolutely relieved, and he lets out a deep sigh. "Good. Otherwise this would've been awkward."

I giggle as he beckons for me to get out of the car. I make my way over to him, taking his extended hand and lacing my fingers with his. He tenderly pulls me closer to him until our arms are brushing.

"You said you like hiking?" he prompts.

"Not a big fan of it, but I suppose I can make an exception." I'm barely able to speak through my surfacing smile.

"Well, then let's go." He tugs me to the left, in the direction of the picnic tables that scatter around in front of a stretch of woods.

"We won't get poison ivy, will we?" I fret as we near the thin path that begins next to a plastic waste bin for the people in the picnic area.

"Not if you're careful." The blonde man at my side chuckles, and a crooked smile makes its way to his face. He pushes through the first of the branches blocking our way, holding them back long enough for me to pass. I duck my head in thanks. "How far do you want to go?"

"Not sure." I let go of his hand and bound ahead, ignoring the dirt dusting the bottom of my skinny jeans and staining my shoes. "Race you!"

"Rin! Rin!" Len calls my name in a tone that makes me think he's not interested in running and getting all dirty.

I freeze in my tracks and wait for him as he approaches slowly, my breath coming in short gasps. I may have only run a few yards, but I'm really not good when it comes to exercise. Len finally reaches my side and stares down at me with a look of thanks...at first. Next thing I know, he's shoving me back and laughing, calling over his shoulder, "Meet you there!"

I gasp in surprise, glaring after him before charging after him. "That's a dirty trick you pulled, Len!"

He glances over his shoulder and laughs again. And he looks so...at peace. I've known him for a week, and while he's looked happy and cheerful before...his mood right now seems to be completely different. It's like he's genuinely happy for the first time ever. His eyes are bright and mouth curved in a huge smile, his laugh smooth and rich like honey.

"I thought you were smarter than that!" he retorts as he slows to run backwards, so he can face me in my fail to catch up.

My nose wrinkles in protest. "And I thought you were smart enough to realize you're about to trip over a-" I break off at his gasp and cry of surprise as he falls flat on his butt. I shake my head in amusement and bound over to him as he gets to his feet.

"You could've warned me," he pouts, brushing off the front of his white tee shirt.

I throw my hands up in frustration. "I tried!"

"Not hard enough." He smirks at me, laughter gleaming in his eyes, before he turns around. "Do I have any dirt on me?"

I drag my gaze up and down his body. "Yea. Everywhere, actually."

"Can you get it off?"

I frown and start sweeping my hands down his back. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"Don't play innocent."

"Oh." Len turns to look over his shoulder. "Is there anything on my pants?"

My face starts to turn red. "Y-yes."

"Can you get that, too?"

"N-no!" I shove him out of the way and move over to walk ahead of him; by now, the trail starts leading uphill, and the woods are thinning out so that we can see the sun as it slowly sinks in the sky, painting the world with hues of pink and orange.

"Pretty sunset, huh?"

I jump at Len's voice in my ear. His arm snakes around my shoulders, protecting me from a cold breeze stirring in the leaves. I refuse to lean into him like he tries to make me, but I reply softly, "I didn't realize it was already so late."

"Me neither." His hand moves in circles on my shoulder. "Does this mean you want to go home?"

"I think I can stay a little while longer." Why is it that every time I feel awkward, I agree to continue hanging out?

"That's good. Wanna take a seat over here?" Len waves his free hand at the ground.

I nod hesitantly. "I suppose..."

We end up sitting down, side-by-side, and he pulls me close enough so that my head is on his shoulder. My heart beats like a rocket, and my face is flaming hot as I sit with him. Len's not a bad guy; if anything, he's a great guy, who's very understanding. Why can't I act more relaxed around him? My heart says I can be myself with Len, but my mind tells me not to.

Which do I trust more?

"Thanks for spending some time with me today, Rin."

I sit up and meet his gaze. The smirk that plays at my lips and my twinkling eyes shows my mockery before I can even utter a word. "There you go...with the 'thanks.'"

He smiles. "That's my line, you know."

"Not anymore." I giggle at him, suddenly feeling a little awkward. He gazes back at me, and his eyes betray a storm of emotions, as though he's having an inner war with himself. Len opens his mouth once to say something, but stops short. I speak up, murmuring, "Is everything alright?"

Len sighs, and his shoulders droop. "I'm wondering whether a kiss will make you get the wrong idea," he admits.

"Why don't you try it and see?" I ask quietly.

_Gah! Rin, you moron! What's wrong with you!?_

My boss - boyfriend - leans forward, his eyes slowly closing. I wait anxiously for the contact, and the moment his lips brush mine, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to enjoy the moment.

I try, but I fail.

Lies. My heart practically leaps out of my chest when he kisses me for real, but my mind keeps screaming, 'this is wrong!'

And as he tilts my head back to kiss me deeper, I wonder...

Is this the guy who'll make me happy again?

* * *

_**The next chapter may be fairly short, but it's extremely important! :P**_

_**Now, review, my amazing friends! And thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Short chapter. Ending is IMPORTANT! ;) Review Replies at the bottom._**

**_Random Fact #1 about [Desperation]: Ever seen True Jackson on Nickelodeon? I'm describing Mad Style as the office setting. XD_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_My boss - boyfriend - leans forward, his eyes slowly closing. I wait anxiously for the contact, and the moment his lips brush mine, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to enjoy the moment. _

_I try, but I fail. _

_Lies. My heart practically leaps out of my chest when he kisses me for real, but my mind keeps screaming, 'this is wrong!'_

_And as he tilts my head back to kiss me deeper, I wonder..._

_Is this the guy who'll make me happy again?_

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

"Yes, Ms. Hatsune. You'll be meeting with Mr. Kagamine this Thursday at two thirty." I tilt my head to the side to keep the phone propped between my cheek and shoulder while my fingers fly over the keyboard.

"You better see to it that I have top priority," the young woman snaps at me. She sounds more like some irritating teenager than a lady of business, but I push that thought away as I finish making a note of her appointment.

"I understand, m'am," I say as politely as I can. I scan the calendar on my desk, my finger pausing at Thursday, and pick up my light-up pen to scrawl a few words.

"Thank you." It almost sounds like she just slammed her phone down to end the call. I swear, some people are just so rude.

I sigh as I place the phone back where it belongs,* propping my chin up on my palms while my elbows rest on the desk. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Granted, it's an easy job, but so many people are just so impolite. Like that Hatsune brat. Miku, I think. I seriously feel sorry for Len if he has to go deal with her in a meeting. But then...he's so much better with people than I am.

Heaving another sigh, I push my chair back and rise to my feet. A break sounds nice right about now. I pad in the direction of the break room, casting a glance at the receptionist and flicking my wrist so she knows where I'm going. She tilts her head to one side with a smile and a nod, her red spiral pigtails bouncing with the movement. I keep my attention focused on the thought of some coffee - why? Well, I've been having trouble sleeping recently. There's so much on my mind.

Like what?

Well, I've been worried about Rinto, as usual. But now there's Len that I have to deal with. How am I supposed to put aside time for the two most important men in my life?

"Mmph! _Mm_!"

"_Ah_!"

Just as I reach the break room, I freeze in my tracks, eyes bulging out my head. Heat rises up to my cheeks as I spin around, my hand flying up to cover my face. My voice comes out in this flustered squeak as I stammer, "M-Miki?"

Immediately, the noises of ..._pleasure_... disappear, accompanied by gasps of surprise and shuffling as the couple tries to act as though there was nothing going on. When I hear Miki's voice, I slowly turn my head toward her, peeking through my fingers to make sure I won't see something I regret...again.

"I'm so sorry, Rin!" The red-head blushes fiercely, her eyes wide. "I-I didn't think-"

"Spare me..." I hold up my hand as a signal for her to stop talking. "Please." My gaze darts over to the white-haired man at her side, with his blue-and-green tie undone and his pale skin stained with red - not only from his own blushing...but Miki's lipstick. Smooth, Miki.

He flashes a shy smile. "S-sorry..."

I hang my head and sigh, really not wanting to look at either of them right now. "I just want some coffee..."

Miki's gaze brightens. "Oh!" She spins around, grabbing one of those crappy styrofoam cups and dumping some of the steaming caffeinated drink from the coffee pot near her. She hands it to me quickly, the hot coffee splattering over both of our hands. "Here ya go! Bye, Rin!" Her head snaps in Mr. Utatane's direction, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Kagamine wouldn't appreciate sex on the counter in here, guys," I mumble awkwardly, images from minutes before flashing in my head, when Miki was sitting where we prepare our snacks with her legs wrapped around Mr. Utatane's torso. Kinda makes me not want to eat here anymore...

"Heh." Mr. Utatane chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Len's my best friend; I'll get out of it. Not sure about Miki, though."

"I don't understand why you can't wait until you get home..." I sip loudly at my drink, peering over the top of the cup at the blushing couple in front of me.

"You just can't control these urges," Mr. Utatane insists.

I swivel on my heel, trying not to choke on my coffee, spluttering, "Just forget I asked. _Please_."

As I leave, I hear some clattering and an angry Miki shouting, "Piko! You moron!"

And Mr. Utatane replies with, "In my defense, it was in my way."

Shaking my head, I make my way back to my desk. Mr. Utatane probably dropped something again. He does that quite often.

My phone's ringing cuts through my thoughts, and I fast-walk over to the desk as quickly as I can, leaning over it as I take the phone in my hand. "Len Kagamine's office; this is - Rinto?"

"Rinny," comes the weak reply. "Sorry to call while you're at work..."

"Don't be." I set my coffee down and take a seat, leaning back in the comfortable rolling chair. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh...no." The blood runs cold in my veins, and I swear I can feel the color drain from my face as he continues. "I kinda...fell."

"Rinto, you idiot!" I hiss viciously, trying to keep my voice down so no one will hear me. But inside, I know he can be seriously injured. Possibly even dying. Not that his disease isn't already doing that to him... I try to push back the thoughts, growling, "Didn't I tell you not to move until I got home?"

"I-I don't need..."

"I don't care if you don't need help or if you do!" I snap. "Rinto, be more careful!" I sigh, trying to force myself to calm down, but I find it harder to do so with each passing second. "I'm coming home."

"Thank you, Rinny."

"Yea, yea." I sip from my coffee again, hands shaking with fear. He has to be okay, he has to be okay! "Stay put and don't do anything to put yourself in danger!" I slam the phone down on my desk, my heartbeat speeding up to an undoubtedly unhealthy rate. As though I weigh less than a feather, I leap from my chair and swing open the door to Len's office, not bothering to take into account that he could be busy or in a meeting. His head snaps up to look at me, his face immediately betraying concern.

"Rin? Is everything okay?" Len stands up, rushing over to my side. He places a hand on my shoulder.

_God, Rin. Don't lose it. Don't lose control. _

Too late. Tears start pouring from my distraught eyes, and I spin around. "I have to take the rest of the day off, please...?"

"Of course..." Len tries to make me turn around, but I jerk away from him. "I'll get Miki to cover your calls, too, but Rin..." There's a pause. "What's wrong?"

"My brother's hurt. I have to go." And with that, I dash from his office, not bothering to head for the elevator. Instead, I run straight in the direction of the stairs before making my way home.

* * *

_***It's been so long since I've used a landline, I don't even remember half of the terms to use when describing it. Lol fail.**_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan: **__Thanks for correcting my mistake! *has been fixed* Aaand thanks for reviewing! :3_

_**UniqueRosePetals12:**__ SQUEE! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my writing!:D And excellent idea for Len's job! I'll probably use one of those^^ Thanks for that, and for reading, and for reviewing, and FOR BEING AWESOMEEEE! Haha;)_

_**Yeungeo:**__ Thank you! (: Glad you like it!_

_**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen:**__ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!(:_

_**Jennaiscute123:**__ Thank youuu!(:(:(:_

_**QUESTION: Why was this ending so important?**_

_**And um...I think that's all I've got to say. Review, please? Because then I'll love you forever!:D**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Whoop! An update! Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! You shall see your replies below! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Please forgive the pathetic length of my updates. :/_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Rin? Is everything okay?" Len stands up, rushing over to my side. He places a hand on my shoulder._

_God, Rin. Don't lose it. Don't lose control._

_Too late. Tears start pouring from my distraught eyes, and I spin around. "I have to take the rest of the day off, please...?"_

_"Of course..." Len tries to make me turn around, but I jerk away from him. "I'll get Miki to cover your calls, too, but Rin..." There's a pause. "What's wrong?"_

_"My brother's hurt. I have to go." And with that, I dash from his office, not bothering to head for the elevator. Instead, I run straight in the direction of the stairs before making my way home._

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

"Rinto!" I fling the door open, completely ignoring the loud thump of the doorknob as it cracks into the wall and leaves behind a pretty noticeable dent. I throw the keys to the floor, stumbling out of my high heels as I race toward the bedroom with tears staining my cheeks.

"In here," he rasps weakly.

The door is already wide open to reveal my older brother, lying face down on the floor. The phone is still up against his ear, his fingers coiled around it lightly as though he couldn't even do so much as move his hand. What used to sit on the nightstand at his bedside is now scattered over the floor, as though he tried to use it for support. A little bit of blood trickles onto the carpet from a spot on his head.

I race over to his side and place a small hand on his forehead, my fingers smearing the sticky crimson liquid into his hair. "Rinto..." I whisper. I don't even know what else I can say. This could've been a fatal fall, one that I wouldn't have noticed until I arrived home and realized he wasn't acknowledging me.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he mumbles.

"You should be!" I snap, suddenly fueled by an unknown source of anger. The tears well in my glassy eyes, running down my cheeks to drop onto his golden hair. "D-do you know what I would've done if I had come home and you were dead!?" I wail out, slipping my arm up under his chest and trying my hardest to lift him up.

"Rinny, I said-"

"No! No!" My cries echo in the room, the only sound aside from his labored breaths and my whimpers. "No more apologies!" Once Rinto's sitting up, I can see the pained look in his smokey blue gaze. "I-I don't know what to do!" Without warning, I sling my arms around him in an embrace much too tight for his frail body to handle.

"I'm not sure what to tell you." One violently shaking hand slowly comes to rest at a spot on my upper back, his fingers tangling in my hair as he desperately tries to force me closer to him.

I bury my face in the crook between his neck and shoulders. "Please! Don't do it again! Don't be careless!" I sob, hiccuping between my words. I pause, breathing as deeply as I can to catch his scent as though it's the last time I'll ever see him alive.

"I...just wanted to..."

"Shhh..." I move a hand up to his head and grasp at his hair. "I'll be here for the rest of the day. We can do whatever you want."

"Can...can I look out the window?" he wheezes. "It's been a while since I've seen the sky."

My heart feels as though it's cracking into a million pieces as I nod furiously. "Of course. Of course. Of course," I murmur over and over again. It strikes me as quite unusual...that Rinto can be so satisfied with an action so small. But I guess...to a person in his situation, every day is like a gift. So each little thing means the world.

It takes all of my strength to lift Rinto back onto the bed by hooking my arms up under his armpits. Even though my brother is no where near as heavy as he was before, he's still a bit difficult for someone as little and weak as me to move. But once he's there on the bed, I leave to go retrieve the first aid kit that we have in the drawer by the stove. When I return to my brother, I'm careful about wiping the blood from his forehead and applying a bandage to cover the nick in his skin.

"Thanks, Rinny."

"You're very welcome," I reply as I bend down to pick up the phone and place it back on the nightstand. "Rinto...can I ask for some of your brotherly advice?"

He lets out air in a deep sigh, plopping back against the bed so he doesn't have to strain to sit up anymore. "That's what I'm here for."

It makes me wonder if, once my troubles are over, he won't be at my side anymore. If he feels that I can get through something on my own without his guidance...will he give in and pass away?

"So...I met this guy..." I begin reluctantly, inspecting the bedside lamp to make sure it's completely in tact.

"I know that much," he mumbles weakly. "I'd like to meet him."

"You will." My words come out a little too fast, before he can even finish speaking. I sigh as I finish tidying up. "But...he's...er...too old for me." If anyone can make me feel like my relationship with Len isn't illegal, I know it's Rinto. I can't help but feel extremely nervous waiting for him to speak, because he falls quiet to think for several long seconds that slowly extend into minutes.

Then he takes in a deep breath of air. "Love knows no age."

I blink, resting my gaze on his face. His eyes are closed, every feature relaxed. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"It's not my job to meddle in your life."

"But...you're not afraid about him being too old for me?" I prompt.

"No." He raises a shaking hand to my face, grasping at my chin with two fingers so he can make me look at him. "You're a big girl, Rin. I trust the decisions you make."

"But you're not afraid?" I ask again in disbelief. I knew Rinto would be understanding, but I didn't think that he would let me go without some kind of warning.

"Of course I am. But as I said..." He trails off to allow a coughing fit to wrack his scrawny frame. "I trust your decisions. If this boy is special and you don't think he'd ever hurt you, Rin, I wish you both the best."

It feels like the color drains from my face, the blood in my veins turning to an icy chill. Len...practically raped me right after I met him. Does that mean I can't trust him? I furrow my brow in thought. He apologized and is trying to make it up to me by getting to know me better. He's not all that bad, then, right?

"Len's a great man," I say without realizing it, pleased with my older brother's reaction of a trembling smile. "Now come on; I'll take you out to the balcony for a little while."

:::::

"The sky is so clear," Rinto remarks in admiration, his dull eyes wider than ever as he gazes up. He clasps his hands together on his lap, his boney knuckles enough to make me cringe. His body is slowly shriveling like a plant without water...

"I'm glad you like it." I smile and close my eyes a nice breeze cuts through the chilling air, ruffling through my golden locks. Currently, we're standing - well, I'm standing and Rinto's chilling in the chair - on the balcony that overlooks the thick throng of trees behind our apartment complex. It's a pretty relaxing moment, almost reminding me of the good old times when we used to do this. We'd sit here at night and point out the stars, or during the summer and watch the birds soar by.

The low echo of the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts.

I open my eyes and reach for the doorknob. "I'll be back in a sec, Rinto. And please," I beg, my voice filled with a new level of desperation. "Don't move. I don't want to risk you falling...over the edge..." I pad back into the apartment and head for the front door, taking my sweet time. Just as I reach it, knuckles rap on the wood in a knock.

Impatient, much? I think irritably, pulling open the door to reveal Len, standing there with his stiff black cost draped over one arm. His dark blue eyes meets my sapphire gaze almost immediately, and a gentle smile takes place on his lips.

"Rin," he greets simply with a curt nod.

"Eh, hi."

The older man tilts his head to one side, a look of curiosity flickering across his face. "Are you okay?" he asks, in a voice filled with genuine concern.

"Eh...y-yea," I stammer, shaking my head to clear my negative thoughts. "Y-you can come in, er, if you like," I offer, opening the door wider and beckoning for him to step inside.

Len nods again and makes his way into the living room, tossing his coat down on the arm of the couch and taking a seat as I shut the door behind him. "I just wanted to ask if everything's all right?"

"Y-yea. Fine, thanks for the concern," I say awkwardly, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch. I turn to meet his gaze as he looks at me, shifting in his seat.

"Well, I was just wondering." He crosses one leg over the other and glances at me accusingly. "You know, you never told me you have a brother."

His statement takes me by surprise, so that all I can manage to squeak out is, "W-what?"

"Well...you left the office in a rush today. Something about a brother being hurt," he tells me matter-of-factly.

"I-I-uh..." How am I supposed to respond to this? I told him I had a sister, correct? So...if I accidentally let something slip about Rinto, then I'd have to spill this part of my story.

Len continues to stare at me with an unwavering gaze, one I've seen him fix his employees with when he's demanding an answer. And suddenly all confidence I had in myself vanishes.

I can tell him...I can trust Len. He's not the kind to go and spill secrets...is he?

"Can you please give me an answer?"

"I-I..." He raises a brow at my hesitation, and I finally decide to just spit it out. "I don't have a sister. I have a brother."

"Hmm..." Len nods as though he's processing my words. He still has that stern look in his eyes that's making my heart pound faster than ever before. "Is there a reason you lied to me?"

"Yes." I drop my gaze to stare at my lap. Something blossoms in my head, and I quickly let the words spill from my mouth. "Rinto is older than me, but he's sick. That's why I needed the job. To take care of him. I didn't want to tell you about him...because people who know about Rinto automatically feel sorry for me and baby me as though I can't take care of myself." More tears flood my eyes, not from the thoughts of Rinto. But from the fact that I'm still pretty much lying directly to Len's face. My boss. My _boyfriend_.

Len scoots closer to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "You didn't have to hide that, you know."

I don't reply.

"I feel a lot better knowing that you trust me enough to tell me all of that." He pulls me just close enough so I can bury my face in his white shirt. "But...I am kind of upset you didn't tell me to begin with."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. _Sorry for what?_

"I just hope you'll be honest from here on out." Len presses his lips against my mat of hair in a kiss.

I nod into his shirt. "I promise," I tell him, my words nothing but a pathetic lie.

I'm not sure how long we sit there like that, his arms slowly moving to wrap around me while I just allow him to do it. Then he murmurs, "So you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure him. "I'm fine..."

:::::

"Ah! Rin!" Miki greets me as I plop down into my rolling chair at my desk outside Len's office. She bounds over to me, her long red locks flowing out behind her. She places her hands on the desk and leans over. "Is everything all right? Mr. Kagamine told me you had an emergency."

"Oh, everything's okay." I wave her off and lean back, placing my hands behind my head. "Thanks, though."

"Well, if there's anything going on - you know, girl problems," she adds in a whisper low enough for no other person to hear. "Then you can always talk to me. Anytime."

I smile.

And a deeper voice calls out loud enough to be heard over all the other people milling about in the office. "Hey, Miki!"

She turns around as we're approached by Mr. Utatane, and my gaze meets his for a brief instant before he focuses all of his attention on Miki, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can I see you in my office?"

"Sure!" she exclaims, a little too excitedly. Then she turns back to me. "But now's not a good time. I'll talk to you later, Rin!"

I roll my eyes as they head for Mr. Utatane's office, a few doors down from Len's. I certainly hope Len and I don't end up that way...

* * *

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Rainheart334**__: Aww. Rinto's a pretty cool; I love him, but not as much as Len ;) I'm sure you're not the only one!_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: For some reason, your review made me laugh. XD_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**__: Yup! Totally on purpose. But you know that now(:_

_**Dragonballbaby**__: Haha! X3 I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rosie-Sama98**__: You are exactly correct. ;) I'd respond a lot more to that review, but uh...I'd be spoiling a lot, soooo...Oh, and you get to keep Mikuo because as of now, I have no plans whatsoever for him. ;D_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: Really? I used to hate 1st person POV, but now I find that I looove it! Thank youuu! And really? You've never heard of PikoxMiki? They're like my second favorite couple!:D Thank you for your comments!(:_

_**Guest**__: Muahaha! You are exactly correct!_

_**44Anifreak44**__: You know the answer now. :P Here's that update!_

_**Adorable Reader**__: *nods* Must be a very difficult life. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**xX little kagami Xx:**__ Here's an update!:D And keep in mind that Miki and Piko have known each other a lot longer than Rin and Len have. So Miki and Piko have had a relationship going on a lot longer;)_

_**Yeungeo**__: Well here's another chapter!(:_

_**Jenaiscute123**__: Yup! But nothing extreme will happen...yet. ;)_

_**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen**__: Hahaha! X3 Here's that update!_

_**Lizzie-rivers**__: I PMed you a while back, so... XD_

_**AliasStars**__: Yay~! Thanks for reading my story!:D Office romances are great;) And yup. You're totally a hypocrite. :P Lol, I know cliffies kill people, but you can't blame me for leaving one! :D_

**_Reviews mean the world to me!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**GUESS WHAT!? Go ahead, GUESS! *inhales deep breath* I CAN FINALLY SHUFFLE A DECK OF CARDS THE FANCY WAY!**_

_**Oh, and I'm really terribly sorry that I've taken so long on this. I was focusing on all of my other stories, and I kinda forgot this one even existed. *attacked by angry readers* I'm sorry; I'm sorry!**_

_**I can't believe this story went from5 reviews per chapter and jumped to a sudden 16 per chapter! Care to answer a question for me? WHAT DID I DO RIGHT?**_

_**Anyways, I had no idea how to continue this with a steady relationship, so…as much as I hate to… I think I gotta do a giant timeskip. *attacked by more angry readers***_

_**Please, please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I'm sorry," I whisper. __Sorry for what?_

_"I just hope you'll be honest from here on out." Len presses his lips against my mat of hair in a kiss._

_I nod into his shirt. "I promise," I tell him, my words nothing but a pathetic lie._

_I'm not sure how long we sit there like that, his arms slowly moving to wrap around me while I just allow him to do it. Then he murmurs, "So you're okay?"_

_"I'm fine," I assure him. "I'm fine..."_

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

_About Two Months Later_

"I can't thank you enough for watching Zatsune for me!" Len's smile is huge as he shrugs off his stiff black coat and puts it on the coat rack beside the front door.

I grin and steal a glance at the little black Pomeranian lying in her pure white dog bed, sleeping soundly. She's really a joy to play with; the lively little puppy never runs out of energy.

"Anything for _you_," I say, flushing at how cheesy I sound. Then, my blush darkens when I see him approaching me with what seems to be a smirk spreading across his face. I remember how things turned out last time I watched Zatsune for him when he went out on a day-long business trip. I hadn't been working for him then, and he used me.

He _used_ me.

Aren't I doing the same thing to him? Granted, I really care about him, but the more I think about it…the more it seems like I'm in this relationship just because it guarantees me a high paying job that will let me pay for mine and Rinto's apartment. _Oh, Rin…what have you gotten yourself into? _I ask inwardly as I turn to go retrieve my thin orange jacket where I left it on the arm of the couch. _You're falling in love with a guy who's far too old for you. And you haven't even told him everything yet._ _But…Len makes me so happy, _I admit to myself when he places his strong hands on my shoulders and dips his head for a kiss.

I turn my head slightly to the side, and his lips meet mine gently. I can feel his nose brushing against my skin as he starts to move his lips, carefully prodding mine apart with his tongue. With a soft moan, I grant him the access he wants, dropping my jacket and moving my hands up to his wrap around his neck.

A lot has happened in the last couple of months. After Len found out about my brother, he keeps asking me about Rinto and how he's doing. I haven't told him yet that Rinto will never walk again, and I really don't intend to. Even though my boss/boyfriend really does want to meet my brother. I can't let that happen, because they're both on the receiving end of my lies. Rinto doesn't know that I lied about my age; he knows I'm dating someone who's older than me, but he doesn't know that I that I told Len I'm nineteen.

And Len. He doesn't know that I'm really sixteen. He doesn't know that secretly, he's kind of like a pedophile.

I try to break apart our kiss by pushing off on his shoulders and leaning back – a little repulsed at the thought that I'm kind of making him a pedophile – but Len leans closer as my eyes flutter open, and he catches my lips again. His legs tangle with mine as he starts nudging me back towards the wall, without bothering to halt in our kiss to see exactly where he's going. So both of us gasp in surprise when my back slams into the wall.

Only…Len doesn't stop. He pushes himself closer to me, his hands releasing me and moving to either side of my head so I can't escape. And before I can shove him away again, I feel something brush against my leg, which only causes him to let out a moan of pleasure.

_Dammit._

In a flurry of both alarm and shock, my grip on his shoulders tightens and I push him back, gasping for air. Puzzled, Len stares back at me with his eyebrows raised in confusion and his cerulean eyes glazed over with some emotion.

"W-what's wrong?" he asks softly, his voice husky.

I blink several times to clear my mind. "I-I-I can't do this…" I whisper quietly, almost sadly. "I-I'm sorry…I-I know I-I s-s-should be okay with it, but…"

Len sighs and walks forward. I noticeably flinch away, expecting him to grab my hands and pin them over my head like he did last time, but instead he bends down so that his lips are against my cheek. "It's because of what I did to you several weeks back, isn't it?" he asks me gently, his warm breath tickling my skin.

Mewling softly as one of his hands moves to my thigh and squeezes at it, I nod.

"Rin…"

I look up to meet his gaze, the stern way he says my name frightening me a little.

"I'm a _guy_. It's hard for me to control my urges when I get them." Len lifts his other hand to caress my cheek, and I lean into it, a tiny smile forming on my lips. "But for your sake, I'll let you leave before I do something I regret. Again."

I start spitting out apologies before I even know why. "I-I'm sorry! We're d-dating, and I should be o-okay with it! Oh, I'm so sorry, Len, I just-"

Len moves his finger to my lips to stop the flow of words. "There's nothing wrong with not being ready. Now get out of here before I feel the urge to hold you down." He chuckles a little before releasing me and tugging on his pants to hide…well, _that_.

I lean up on my tippy toes and peck him on the cheek before meeting his gaze gratefully. "Thank you, Len."

:::::

"Oh, hey Miki!" I say as she walks in the break room, her arms crossed stubbornly. "How are-"

"Piko's being an ass!" she growls before I can finish my question. Her auburn eyes flash with wild fire, and her bright red hair only seems to add to the scary factor of that girl at the moment. I mean, she's practically radiating hate.

I continue to stir my coffee as I pull up a chair to sit next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm not even gonna talk about it," Miki snarls. "He isn't worth my time."

"Oh, well, then maybe we can talk about-"

"I mean, what kind of a guy blows off getting his girlfriend an anniversary present?!" she snaps, flinging her arms into the air, aggravated.

"Miki, I think you're-"

"Seriously!? A one year anniversary should be special!" Miki yanks at a fistful of her own hair.

"Maybe he just-"

"Shut up, Rin! I'm not gonna talk about him! He's isn't worth the time!"

I tilt my head to one side. "Miki, just calm-"

"And to think I got him that stupid cat blanket he's been eyeing!" Miki bangs her hand down on the table.

"Miki, please just-"

"Seriously, what kind of man even likes cats!? I thought they all hated them!"

"Miki-"

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't gonna talk about him!?" While I sit there, confused and slightly amused at her actions, she groans. "Dammit, I need a drink." Before I realize what she's doing, she's snatched the coffee from my hand and brings it up to her lips.

I sigh. "No, please, take mine. I insist."

After a moment of silence, Miki sets the cup down on the table and rises to her feet. "Thanks for the talk, Rin. It helped."

I shrug. "Hey, whatever I can do for a friend."

_What the hell is wrong with her?!_

:::::

And…Rinto's asleep. Then again, when is he not? At least it means that my long day has finally come to an end.

I pad towards my own bedroom and shut the door slowly so as not to make any noise that might wake him. I don't have to change into my nightgown, because the moment I got home today, I changed into it. It's like the most comfortable thing I own. So as I slip into bed, I pull the covers up to my nose and make a silent promise to myself.

But…will I keep it? That's my main concern. Things are so much easier said than done.

I heave a sigh and shift so that I'm facing the window where silver moonlight filters into my room.

Tomorrow.

I'll do it tomorrow.

Len is going to meet Rinto.

* * *

_**Did that happen too quickly? The story can't really progress until Rin's life unravels some more, but I think I'm making it go downhill too fast. :/**_

_**And, that issue with Miki. Yea, I wanted some humor. Did it work? And if you like MikiPiko, you should totally read my story [Safe from Harm]. It's a partner fic to [Why or Why Not?].**_

_**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL! My goal is to have 50 people vote on it, which gives me plenty of time to finish up my current stories before starting my next big (hopefully) project. ;P So please vote!**_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**Satuross: **__Nooo! It isn't the last chapter! Lol. Heh…yeaaa, there will probably be some strong hints for MikiPiko here now. ;D_

_**Darkflower123: **__Thanks! I'm glad you think so!(:_

_**Strelka: **__Sure thing;)_

_**Rosie-sama98: **__This was the highlight of your review to me: [Me: *Turns to Mikuo* Make me one of you. Mikuo: I'm not a freakin vampire!] God, where do you come up with this randomness?! XD_

_**Guest: **__Thank youuu! I'm so glad you like it! I agree; and d'awww! You're making me blush! *waves fan in front of face* Lol, yea, stumbling into that Piko and Miki thing is pretty embarrassing, I'll bet…heh…Thanks sooo much! You have no idea how much that review meant to me!_

_**xX little kagami Xx: **__Hehe, you're welcome! And thank youu for reading my updates!(: We'll be getting to that soon…hehehehe MUAHAHAH!_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan: **__This is really random, but the cat in your profile pic is sooo cute! (normally, I can't see profile pics because I'm on the iPod, but I'm on the computer now.) She was sorta willing. She did it so she could get the job and help her and Rinto, but in all reality, she just didn't feel ready. If that makes sense._

_**AliasStars:**__ Oh, don't worry. Len's going to get really upset within the next few chapters. This was kind of Rin's first strike, so once he discovers more lies, he's really gonna feel betrayed.;) Thanks!_

_**AquaBluey: **__Thank youuu! Here's the next chapter; sorry I took so longD:_

_**Lizzie-rivers: **__I know! That moment almost made me cry. T-T As I told AliasStars, it's like Rin's first strike. So when Len discovers more…he'll be insanely pissed. Just wait!;) Ahh, I see! And hehe, sorry!D: Hehe, Piko and Miki are so kawaii!:3_

_**Jessi-chan9867: **__AJIOFHSDIOHHUIOSDHFISH! Lol, I totally didn't mean to type 'fish' there at the end. XD I'm glad you came back!:D Well…I wondered if it could even count as pedophile relationship if Len doesn't really know she's that young. It's not really his fault that he's a pedophile. XD As for Rinto…no promises. :/ That chapter shall come soon.:3 Thank you! Hehe, I'm your favorite Piko fangirl~! *derpface*_

_**Jenaiscute123: **__Heh…sorry. But things are starting to go down. So….(:_

_**IA-K1002: **__Hiya! It's okay, lol. XD Thanks for reviewing for it NOW. (: I tried to kinda clear up Len's peculiar actions in this chapter at the beginning. But…I hadn't really planned it, and after I wrote it, some people protested to the fact that they'd already done it, and I really didn't want to make Len some evil guy who continuously raped her…but looking back on it…I probably should've done just that. *sighs* I honestly don't know how I got the idea…XD I'll listen to the song later; gotta finish with this update and go, but I shall listen to it right after I update.(:_

_**Rinnykinz: **__Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Rin's being ridiculously stubborn. *sighs* It'll lead to more pain one day._

_**Strawberry22: **__Thanks!(: *has updated*_

_**Tsubasa Tsukino 88: **__Thank youuu! I just might use that!(:_

_**Tye-Dye Lizard: **__Here's my update! Sorry it took so long!D: I honestly have no idea how I got the idea. Thank you soo much!(:_

_**(:Mizune**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, hey! Sorry for the wait! I've been juggling all of my stories, poison ivy, a spider bite, and a wild baby rabbit that was attacked by a cat…I swear, so much has happened to me like 3 weeks in to summer break. XD It's freaking insane!**_

_**Enjoy~! **_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_I heave a sigh and shift so that I'm facing the window where silver moonlight filters into my room._

_Tomorrow._

_I'll do it tomorrow._

_Len is going to meet Rinto._

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

"You're sure you'll be fine? You've plenty of Ramen? Don't need to go to the bathroom? You can reach the phone if you need me? What about the remote; you can get to that okay, right?"

Just the same old morning routine. Before work, I spend my time fussing over Rinto...you know, making sure he has everything he needs for a full eight hours, since that's how long my shift lasts. And it only makes me worry even more when Len makes me stay later to hang out with him for a little while. I mean, a couple of minutes could be a difference between life and death for a person in Rinto's condition. If he has another fall like he did a couple of months ago, I might not be so lucky as to reach him that quickly.

Rinto's laugh is so throaty and weak that it almost sounds forced. His hand – ice cold to the touch, bones clearly visible beneath his wrinkled skin – rests atop mine, his fingers curving to hold mine tightly in his attempt to reassure me. If anything, it only makes me doubt the words that come from his mouth next even more. "Rinny, trust me; I'll be fine."

As much as I want to challenge him and continue harassing him about it like I normally do, I force a trembling smile onto my lips. "Whatever you say." Releasing his hand, I move forward to press my lips against his warm forehead for a brief moment, a few strands of my blonde hair falling from its tight ponytail. When I pull away, I look into his ocean-colored eyes – a similar shade to mine, if not identical. They're filled with a kind of pain, exhaustion, and of course, compassion. Rinto's always had that kind of look in his eyes, and even though the way he cared for me so much used to get really annoying, I'm starting to miss it. I know he still loved me, but it's just not the same as it used to be…

I push away thoughts of the past, well aware that only letting my mind become clouded with memories will make me start crying. And I really don't want to look like crap before going to work, with puffy eyes and a red face, and such.

"I'll see you when I get home, Rinto," I tell him quietly, smiling. "And then you can finally meet my boyfriend, okay?"

The happiness on his face is painfully obvious at the mention of meeting Len, and Rinto's weak smile grows bigger. "I really look forward to it," he rasps. "He sounds like a great guy."

I grin. "I'll tell you more about him later on. Bye…"

"Goodbye, Rinny."

As I shut the door and head out along the sidewalk, I can't help but feel worried. The meeting between Len and Rinto will go fine, won't it? As long as my age doesn't come up, things will be okay. Maybe Len and I can go on a date, and he can just briefly see Rinto before it? That way, they won't have time to socialize. And the less they talk, the less chance there is of something coming up.

_Smart, Rin._

I follow the same route that I always take to work, my mind buzzing with all kinds of thoughts. I swear, so much crap goes on at that office that it's not even funny. I'm surprised this company is as successful as it is; the employees are idiots. Most of them, anyway. There's just so much randomness that goes on during work…

And then I find myself thinking about Len again. As always. He's such a great guy, there's no doubt about that. He's so understanding and gentle – minus the rape, of course. But…it seems like things are starting to change for the two of us. I actually feel like I've got another person in my life that I can talk to, whose shoulder I can cry on, even if I haven't clued him in on everything going on in my life.

I heave a sigh.

He'll understand. If he finds out…he'll understand.

:::::

_Everything seems normal…._

My heels _clack clack clack_ on the floor, sending a slight echo to bounce off the walls as I walk past the receptionist to head to my desk next to Len's office. Teto calls me a brief greeting as she sets her phone down, smiling brightly like she always does, and I say a quick, "Hey!" before dropping my purse down on the desk and plopping down in the chair. The redhead leans forward with her elbows on her desk, grinning, her eyes bright with amusement.

"Miki was looking for you earlier," she calls to me from across the room.

I blink and reach for my cellphone to check the time. "A-Am I late?"

"No." Teto shakes her head, those freaky red spirals – drills, if you will – bouncing with the movement. "She was early, actually. But she really needed to talk to you. Something important." She shrugs, and just as I open my mouth to say something back to her, she tells me, with a warning in her voice, "You might want to be careful, though. She's been having troubles with-"

The redhead in question makes an appearance, bounding towards me, barefoot, her long and silky hair dancing around her body as she comes to an abrupt halt in front of me. Miki pants heavily, hanging her head and resting her hands on the desk for a moment. I raise one eyebrow as she looks up at me. "Thank God you're here," she says breathlessly. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

I nod, telling her to continue.

She gulps, letting out another breath of air. "God, I'm so tired," she gasps, before saying, "Do you think I should forgive-"

"Miki! Quit running from me!"

Miki sighs and curses under her breath. "Dammit." Then, as quickly as she appeared in front of my desk, she dashes away towards the conference room.

Not three seconds later, Mr. Utatane passes me, running stiffly in his suit, with his blue tie streaming out behind him. And I can't help but feel that he looks even more like a girl with his silvery-white hair fluttering in the breeze like that.

Teto breaks down into laughter, burying her head in her arms. "They're so stupid," she finally says. "It's so obvious they're in love."

I laugh as I turn on my computer and pull the phone a little bit closer to me so that I can reach it while I lean back and rest my feet on the desk. (Yea, pretty lenient office. With Len running the place, we can do anything we want as long as we get the work done. Before I got the job, I was expecting some really uptight place with these insanely strict rules. How wrong was I?) "You are _so_ right, Teto."

Rushed footsteps come back in our direction, and both Teto and I look to the right – my right, her left – to see Miki running back towards us. She skids to a halt next to me, gasping, "Do I forgive him?"

No hesitation, I mutter a brief, "Yes," before she takes off for the break room.

Mr. Utatane halts in the exact spot she had been a second ago, wheezing. "Please hold her down next time she comes by," he says, then runs after her.

Teto's reddish eyes are wide, her lips curved up in a huge grin. Both of them vanish into the break room, and all we can see are their shadows dancing around like Miki's trying her hardest to avoid Mr. Utatane's attempt at catching her. Teto takes a glance at me, and our gazes meet for a brief moment, exchanging this more than a little amused look at the lovers' quarrel. She winks at me, and I'm about to make some kind of gesture back at her when a loud screech stops us short.

"Piko, let me go! Get off me! "

"Just hear me out!" His voice becomes a soft murmur to whisper words I can't hear, but he's interrupted by Len's office door being swung open so fiercely that it's actually remarkable the glass it slammed into didn't shatter.

With shocked eyes, Teto and I watch Len storm in the direction of the break room, his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles are white. He growls out in a tone that visibly sends a shiver down my spine.

"Both of you, shut the hell up! Piko, go propose to her in your own damn office and Miki, keep your annoying voice _down_." That said, Len stomps back into his office, eyes narrowed at nothing in particular, and slams the door shut without even bothering to cast a glance towards me or Teto.

I felt like my blood ran cold the moment I saw him so pissed. But now, I'm not the only one looking utterly terrified. Teto risks a glance at me, her eyes reflecting nothing but fear. Miki and Mr. Utatane peer from the break room nervously, as though trying to avoid a second possible run-in with Len.

"Well that's a first," Mrs. Megurine says as she walks briskly past us with her arms wrapped around a stack of papers, her long pink hair flowing after her. She's another one of the high-up people here; I never really talk to her that much, but I know that she's generally kind of snobbish because she's so important to the company – next to Len. Like VP, or something. "Never heard Len scream at someone before."

"Something must be really wrong, then," Teto muses, biting down on her lip in thought. The phone on her desk rings out suddenly, so she mutters a quick, "Excuse me," before going to answer it.

"Propose to me, huh?" Miki asks, elbowing Mr. Utatane with a smirk.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Shut up. I'm going to my office; if you aren't still pissed at me, you can come, too." He pauses in front of me, looking down with his dual-colored eyes and says, "You might want to check on Len and see how he's doing. Something's definitely up. In all my years of being his friend, I've only seen him so touchy _once_, and that was when his mom died."

I blink up at him, recalling the story Len told me about his mom's death. Someone broke into the house, and he was nine when that happened. I wonder what could've happened to upset him so much now, eleven years later. Maybe it was his father? His sisters? Was it another death in the family, or is he just under a lot of stress? Being the CEO of a popular company, it could always be the latter.

"You coming, Miki?" Mr. Utatane's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I jerk my head upwards to see him turned around, facing the redhead who's pretty much become my best friend. When I see her glance at me, I give her a gentle nod before standing up and heading over to Len's door.

Nervously, I bring my clenched fist up to rap my knuckles on the glass. Len's irritated voice sighs, "Come in."

I reach for the doorknob just as Miki passes and wishes me good luck. Hesitantly, I push the door open and step inside, closing it quietly behind me. My eyes wander to Len, who is hunched over his desk with a pen in hand, scribbling notes down on a piece of paper before taking it and placing it on a tall stack to his left. As he retrieves a new sheet, he looks up at me. I wait for him to signal for me to take a seat, and when he does, I more than willingly do so, scooting the comfortable chair as close to his desk as I can.

"What is it, Rin?" he asks uninterestedly, in a way that kind of makes my heart drop. He doesn't sound like he cares about me at all.

"I…" My voice just doesn't want to work for me today.

"What the hell do you want?" Len demands. He drops his pen and rests his elbows on the desk, giving me his undivided – and cruel – attention.

"…just wanted to ask you if everything's okay?"

He heaves a sigh and leans back in the chair. "No, Rin. Everything's not okay. I'm sick of those morons out there thinking they can do whatever the hell they want when they have deadlines! _I_ have deadlines!" His voice gets angrier and angrier.

I stare down at my hands in my lap as he starts ranting – something about Hatsune wanting some kind of files back within the next few days for some new music deal one of her clients needs…I dunno, I'm just an assistant. I have no idea what goes on here. All I do is schedule meetings for Len, but I do know that this place is pretty big on the music industry. I shrug without realizing it, but Len doesn't seem to notice. He's still going on about Hatsune and how bad he'd be screwed if something went wrong.

"-and Piko has the nerve to just act like there's no stress? What the hell is wrong with that boy!?"

Even though it was rhetorical, I find myself responding. "He just doesn't want work to run his life." Len blinks in surprise at me, but I continue, still staring toward the ground to avoid his gaze. "And you shouldn't let that happen to you, either. You're only twenty, and you're in such great shape with such a wonderful job. But you're working too hard to keep it that way."

"If I don't work, then I may lose this position," he tells me pointedly, but I can tell by the interest in his voice that I've made some sense.

"Obviously, you still have to work, but…" I swallow nervously, afraid he might get mad at me for saying these things, even though there's really nothing wrong with it. "…you don't have to let it consume your life. You have other things to worry about. What about your sisters?" I feel kind of bad that I can't exactly remember their names. "And Mr. Utatane? He's a good friend." And, of course, feeling a little bit daring, I add, "And what about me?"

Len's face goes from hard and serious to soft and apologetic. He lets out another heavy sigh and groans. "Oh, God, Rin. I'm sorry." He reaches for the pen again, preparing to do some more writing, but stops himself. "I'm a terrible person."

"You're just stressed." I don't bother to make my voice sound accepting of the apology; it's more monotonous – blunt, maybe.

He stands up and pads over to one of the shelves that lines his wall, and retrieves a teal folder from it before moving back over to his desk and dropping it on top of his other things. Then, he moves over to me and holds his arms out to the sides to ask for a hug, his lips forming a smile.

Is it just me, or is this guy _way_ too understanding?

I wonder if he'll still be the same when I tell him all the lies I've been living?

Huh…

Yup, I'll do that some other day.

I rise to my feet and wrap my arms around him in a hug, and his hands move down to my waist – but no lower. He rests his chin on my head, while I bury my face in his neck.

The moments pass by, slow and quiet, until…

"_OH MY GOD, YES!_"

Len's body quivers slightly as he laughs quietly at Miki's sudden outburst. "Can you do me a favor and tell them to be quiet, because I have some important work to do. I don't want those clowns marching around like this is a circus."

I pull away and nod. "Will do."

"Thanks." He makes his way back over to the desk and sits down again. "And tell everyone not to screw around today, while you're at it."

I nod once more. "Of course." Turning my back, I reach for the doorknob, but I pause before I can open the door. I glance over my shoulder. "Len?"

"Hm?" He doesn't even look up from his work.

"How would you feel about meeting my brother today?"

* * *

_**I CHEATED YOU GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! No Rinto/Len meeting today. ): I'll try to update a lot sooner than I did this time; but I seriously abandoned a lot of my stories for a while, and I just really want to get SOMETHING for them.**_

_**Next chapter may be short, but it'll show Rinto and Len meeting each other, and of course how Len will react to his condition;)**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**AquaBluey: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this one!(: Thanks for reviewing!_

**Honeycloud of RiverClan: **_Why aren't you used to seeing your name in the review replies?:O Haha, I can see that for Miki, too. XD Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**IA-K1002: **_Sorryyyyy~! I'm a terrible person for taking ages to update. XD Ha!X3 I figured that kind of thing between Miki and Rin would be too cliché, sooo Hehehe, but it really would've been funny. :3 Hehe, thanks for leaving a review!_

**Nami: **_Thank you! Sorry I'm slow at the updates!D: Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rosie-Sama: **_Oh, gosh, Rosie-sama. *facepalm* I really do think I should be questioning your sanity. Glad you liked last chapter! Sorry I took so long to update it; I dun want you to go crazy!D: Coughtoolatecough. Just kidding. Or am I? Ahh…I need to stop being mean to my reviewers. *bangs head against wall* Stupid Mizune, stupid Mizune, stupid Mizune…_

**Satuross:**_ But Rin's actually 16; Len thinks she's 19. D:_

**xX little kagami Xx: **_I looove your profile pic! It's one of my favorite RinxLen pics. (I was on an iPod all these other times and could never see profile pictures, heh.) Anyway, as I said earlier, I totally cheated you guys for not making them meet in this update. I suck. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Jessi-chan: **_I'm dumping the numbers in your username, too, if you don't mind. XD You know who you are. :P Gosh, why are you so evil to Piko! *wails* The poor guy had a REASON! Kinda. XD Oh, Len will have a cow and a goat and a pig and a horse in the next chapter when he meets Rinto. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Jenaiscute123: **_Still no meeting between Rinto and Len, but it will for sure happen next! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tye-Dye Lizard: **_You taste the rainbow?! XD I always try to reply to my reviewers and such. :3 Since I'm not really allowed to PM (you know, stranger danger kinda thing), I try to interact as much as possible in these chapters with the people who are awesome enough to review. Hehe. I actually have no idea what kind of personality I want Lenka to have, so I dunno if you should be hating her or not. XD Antidote for Rinto? Uh…..*runs and hides to avoid being murdered by angry people*_

**Lizzie-rivers: **_Fluffies, huh? Hehehehehe. *evil music plays in background* She'll introduce him next chapter. :3 But oh noooo~! *hands tissue* Please don't cry! _

* * *

_**Reviews mean the world and if you do review for me, you get this huge sparkly cupcake! (Virtual cupcake, of course)**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
